


University Of The Times

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to write more tags, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: Everlock University is known for being the "University Of The Times"





	1. Intro

This story is gonna have them all be in Collage/University

Ships with be included

Comment what you want to see (including ships you want to see) and I don't care if there is a long list of things tbh...


	2. Majors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may not have a reason for everybody but if you a reason, comment who cause I might have a reason for them... :P

_** What each person is going to college for: ** _

**~ Cosmetology (AKA Beauty)**

  * Manny MUA
  * Safiya Nygaard
  * Nikita Dragun
  * Sierra Furtado
  * Tana Mongeau
  * Andrea Brooks



**~ Culinary** **(AKA Cooking)**

  * Rosanna Pansino (Sorry she is alone :P)



**~** **Business Marketing** ****

  * Liza Koshy
  * Andrea Russett
  * Tana Mongeau
  * Timothy DeLaGhetto
  * Justine



**~** **Theater\Vocal Performance (I combined them kinda)**

  * Gabbie Hanna (Vocal)
  * Colleen Ballinger (Vocal)
  * Matthew Patrick (Theater)
  * Teala Dunn (Theater)
  * GloZell Green (Vocal)
  * JC Caylen (Theater)
  * DeStorm Power (Vocal)
  * Joey Graceffa (Theater)



**~ Film Studies**

  * Roi Fabito
  * Alexander Burriss (Alex Wassabi)
  * Lele Pons
  * Oli White
  * Tyler Oakley



**~ Graphic Design (AKA Art)**

  * Lauren Riihimaki
  * Eva Gutowski



**~ Computer Science**

  * Matt Haag (Alone again)



 

 


	3. Everlock invites you to a Dance *Teaser*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentines Day dance is coming up and being set up is something not everybody thought to worry about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't Judge how I choose to make this work XD I am pretty sure they don't do this in college/university)

_Good Morning Everlock University!_

_As Valentines Day is coming up, so is the dance._

_This Friday the 8th we hope to see you at the dance._

***********************************************************************************

 

 

***Colleen's POV***

 

Valentine's Day huh... I glanced at Teala smirking

 

Teala and I share a Dorm

 

I texted Gabbie asap, we met after class.

 

"You got anyone you're planning to go with?" Gabbie asked

 

 "No, you?"

 

"No, but I am trying to set up something." She looked over my shoulder to see Liza, Tyler and Alex

 

"Same, I honestly think I can get it to happen if they can't!" I laughed

 

Ro and Tim walked over

 

"Hey guys!" Ro said, she always managed to sound so excited about everything

 

"Aye, you guys have plans for the dance?" Tim said

 

"I want to get Matt and Saf together, they'd be perfect with each other!" Ro said

 

"I'm getting Oli and Eva together!" Tim said

 

"I'll make Alex willing to date again, Lauren might have crushed him but Tyler might be a nice replacement!" Gabbie smirked

 

"Roila WILL happen, I know he won't say no to a dare if my original plan doesn't work!" I told them

 

And they began planning what else they should set up as well as how they should do it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't done much in a long time, I've been focused on my drawing but I am back and I gave you a little bit of this project I forgot about!


End file.
